


Making Arrangements

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After Tobin ticks Allie off, Allie decides to strike back at her best friend in the most passive aggressive way she can think of, flowers. Flower shop AU





	Making Arrangements

Lindsey stopped dead in her tracks as a blonde stalked through the front door. She stormed her way up the middle of the store right to the counter and slammed a fistful of money down on the counter, looking up at her. 

“I need a thing of flowers that says ‘fuck you’ in a very passive-aggressive way, for the price on the table,” the woman said and Lindsey’s heart sank. Sure, Lindsey owned the local flower shop. She’d been running it for years now, but she had no clue what the meaning behind flowers were. She’d just never found that very interesting. 

“Well… um... maybe… thorned roses? Some baby’s breath?” Lindsey started walking out from behind the counter, grabbing fist of Baby’s Breath as she walked by it. She looked over her shoulder as the blonde followed her, nodding her head. “Some dried flowers?” Lindsey asked, mainly to herself. She felt her cheeks heat up as the woman rose an eyebrow.

“Oh... my god. Get out of the way, Horan.” Hope walked over to them, flinging the horrid bouquet behind the counter. “Passive-aggressive, you said?”

“Yeah, it’s for a friend,” the woman said and Hope shot her a look. 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to be your friend.” Hope smirked. “First, you always start these type of arrangements with Foxglove. You...” Hope said, looking over at Lindsey. “...best pay attention for days when I’m not here.”

“Should I take notes?” Lindsey snarked and Hope raised an eyebrow.

“If I were you…” 

“God, fine. Give me a minute.” Lindsey walked over to the counter searching for a pen and piece of paper.

“So, what exactly did your friend do to earn this lovely order?” Hope asked, looking over at the blonde.

“She ate the last piece of cake. My favorite cake that my mom made for me!” 

Hope raised her free hand up. “Woah man, it’s ok, I’m not her.” Hope chuckled. “But I mean you are going pretty light on her, in my honest opinion.”

“It’s step one so far.”

“What’s step two?” Lindsey asked, walking back over.

“I haven’t gotten that far yet.” Allie pouted and Hope chuckled.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out. Now Foxglove is insincerity, next you need Meadowsweet, it’s for uselessness.” Hope pulled out some of the flowers, tucking them in. “Geraniums— Lindsey, do you remember what these are?”

“Oh…” Lindsey bit the end of her pen trying to wrack her brain for ideas. “Stupidity? That’s why we always put them into that one guy’s weekly order. The jerk that flirts with you.”

“Exactly.” Hope grinned. “Glad to see you are learning something.”

“You really don’t know anything about flowers, but own this place?” asked the blonde curiously.

“We co-own it.”

“Sure, co-own… so how come my vote counts for half then?” Hope questioned and Lindsey rolled her eyes.

“Because I put more money into the start-up investment.”

“Because that makes so much sense.” Hope huffed.

“Actually, it kinda does…” the woman said and Hope glared at her.

“Who’s side are you on here…”

“Allie,” the blonde said, smiling and Hope chuckled.

“Ok, Allie, pick a side.”

“That’s not fair to ask a customer to pick sides on their first trip in.” Allie pointed out.

“Yeah, Hope, don’t put her on the spot in the first trip. She’ll never come back.”

“And wouldn’t that be a damn shame.” Hope smirked. “Pick a side my friend.”

“So you said your vote only counted for half?”

“Exactly.” Hope nodded.

“Did you guys put the same amount of money up front?” Allie asked.

“Yes, we did.” Hope narrowed her eyes at Lindsey.

“What was the vote over?”

“Hope wanted to name the place Emerald Rain Flowers.”

“It’s a good name!” Hope snapped and Lindsey smiled at her, shrugging. 

“So how did you get outvoted?” Allie asked and Hope glared at Lindsey.

“Lindsey voted, a lot.” She muttered as she turned back to the collection of flowers on the wall, away from a snickering Allie. “Now, yellow Carnations! This is my favorite because it totes the ‘you have disappointed me’ line and people always think of yellow rose of Texas and that a yellow carnation means friendship but just because the carnation is the cheap rose doesn’t mean it has the same meaning.” Hope explained looking back at Lindsey and Allie who were exchanging a look.

“Hope, you worry me,” Lindsey said and Hope smacked her arm. Lindsey stepped back to stand next to Allie who nudged her shoulder.

“I like ‘The Urban Rose’ better,” she whispered, making Lindsey smile. 

Hope glared at the pair. “Write this down… next and last, orange Lilies—”

“Hatred,” Allie said and Hope smiled at her nodding. “Hey, I know a little bit too, I gave them to my prom date after he stood me up.”

“Well then,” Hope said, trying to stifle her laughter. 

“So spiteful flowers are kind of your thing?” Lindsey asked.

Allie chuckled and nodded. “I guess so.”

“I’ll just go wrap this up.” 

“Actually, could you have them delivered?” 

“Our delivery guy isn’t in to—”

“I’ll do it.” Lindsey smiled, cutting Hope off and Hope rolled her eyes.

“Alright kid. Then you can take them.” Hope walked toward the front, getting the flowers ready to be delivered. “You’ll have to fill a card out for them, so we know where we’re going.” Hope slid a card across the smooth counter and Allie started filling it out.

“She works just a few cubes away from me,” Allie said, smirking, “I can’t wait to see Christen’s face.”

“Is that who is getting them?” Lindsey asked and Allie shook her head. 

“No, these are going to Tobin, with love.” Allie smirked. “Christen, however, knows her flowers pretty well. I know for a fact she’ll know the orange Lilies.”

“She helped you pick them out during prom?” Hope asked and Allie nodded. 

“Christen helped me get back at them for sure.” Allie smirked, sliding the information card back to Hope. “Plus she told me about you guys.”

“Well, because I’ve enjoyed this and you’re a new customer, how’s half-off sound?” Hope asked as she rung the flowers up.

“Oh, I can’t possibly—”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve been stuck in this place all day with loser over there. I think we needed the pick up.” 

“Well, thank you.”

“Just promise all your flower orders, from now on, will be here.” Hope eyed Allie who laughed and nodded as she pushed the cash across the counter the rest of the way.

“That isn’t asking much at all,” Allie said, glancing over at Lindsey, who smiled at her. Hope just shook her head as she ran the order through, handing Allie her change back.

“See you soon.” Hope smiled.

“Thanks again,” Allie said before turning to Lindsey. “See you in a little bit?”

“No more than twenty minutes,” Lindsey said and Allie grinned. 

“Perfect.” With that Allie strolled out of the store.  Hope looked over at Lindsey as the door shut, the annoying bell over it ringing.

“Oh god, you have it bad.” Hope laughed and Lindsey pushed her slightly.

“Shut up.” Lindsey huffed, making Hope laugh harder. 

“I mean she’s pretty, don’t get me wrong, and so your type. Plus, she checked you out a few times too.”

“She did?” Lindsey grinned and Hope shook her head.

“Of course she did, you dork.” Hope picked up the card looking it over. “Holy shit, they work at the Daily Bee.”

“Really?” Lindsey grabbed the card, inspecting it. “That’s supposed to be the best website to work for currently.” 

“I know, we’ve tried getting local ads with them.”

“Well, maybe I’ll see what I can do on that front, now that we have an in.” Lindsey smirked.

“I mean if you call one blonde ‘an in’….”

x-x-x

Lindsey walked into the building, the vase of flowers firmly in her hands. She walked up to the receptionist who looked up at her. Spotting the flowers, she smiled.

“Those are gorgeous,” she said, standing up and smelling them, “who are they for?” 

“A…” Lindsey fumbled with the card, dropping it on the floor. She set the vase on the woman’s desk, leaning down and picking it up. “Tobin Heath?” Lindsey asked and the woman smiled.

“Perfect! She’s in the back, all the way against the windows. She’s the second person who can’t seem to sit still in her cubicle, between two blondes instead of between a blonde and a brunette.” 

“Thanks,” Lindsey said, offering a smile back.

“If you get lost, just ask someone. Say that Emily gave you bad directions.”

“I’m guessing you’re not Emily?”

“I’m not,” the girl eyed Lindsey for a moment, “probably shouldn’t tell you my name in case you rat me out… but you seem trustworthy. Name’s Meghan, but you can call me Kling.” 

“Lindsey.” Lindsey smiled and Kling grinned. “I better go drop these off though.”

“Have fun!” Kling waved as Lindsey walked through the door toward the cubicle farm, walking straight towards the large wall of windows. When she got to the last row she looked down it and tried to remember what the woman had said. “The two blondes? Or was it brunette?” Lindsey looked up at the women working in the cubes. 

“What was that?” the woman closest to her asked absentmindedly, still staring at her computer before she turned to face Lindsey. “Oh!” she exclaimed with surprise. 

“Um… Tobin Heath?” Lindsey asked. 

The woman smiled softly at her. “Nope, but she’s not far. Those from Allie?” she asked, Lindsey nodding with a small smile, “Ash uses you guys all the time.” 

“Oh! You’re THE Christen!” Lindsey grinned and Christen laughed with a nod. “We’ve made a ton off of Ash.”

“Well, she did scratch my baby with her bike.” Christen huffed.

“Are we back on that again?” The woman in the cube over groaned.

“Shut up Kelley, it’s a vintage Camaro! Of course, we’re back on it again!” Christen snapped at her. Lindsey looked over at the woman who was sitting on one of those desk chairs that has a yoga ball instead of a seat. Lindsey also took note of the multiple cans of some energy drink on her desk.

“I’d give you a flower, but I hear you know what these all are.” Lindsey smirked as Christen inspected the bouquet.

“Oh man, Allie really went for it this time.” Christen chuckled before pointing down the lane. “Tobin is four cubes over.” 

“Thanks.”

“... and Allie is three down.” Christen smirked as Lindsey’s cheeks flared up. 

“Allie? Why are we talking about Allie?”

“Kelley, shut up.” Christen groaned, watching as Lindsey walked down the row towards Tobin’s cube.

“Tobin Heath?”

“Yup, one second.” Tobin typed away for another minute before spinning in her chair to face Lindsey. “Can I hel…” Tobin trailed off looking at the flowers. 

“These are for you.” Lindsey set the flowers down on the desk. 

“They certainly are… colorful….” Tobin said, pulling the card from the arrangement. “From Harry with Love…” Tobin looked over to Allie, “I get flowers?” 

“You do, because I love you!” Allie stressed the word love and Lindsey snickered, earning a look from Kelley.

“Find something funny?”

“Me? No, what?” Lindsey balked and Kelley narrowed her eyes at her.

“The fact that Allie loves Tobin funny to you?” An unmistakeable defensive tone had entered Kelly’s voice

“What? Oh! God no, I’m gay too!” Lindsey froze as her train of thought caught up to her mouth. She wanted to melt away at saying that outloud to a group of strangers.

“You’re gay?” Allie asked. Lindsey wondered if she misheard the uptick of excitement in her voice.

“Yeah…” Lindsey said, confused, as she looked at Allie. 

“Hey Alex,” Kelley said and Lindsey looked over at a young woman walking up to them.

“Kelley,” Alex greeted, as she walked right by her and sat on the edge of Tobin’s desk. “So the rumors are true, Toby got flowers!” Alex grinned at Tobin as her cheeks flared red. 

“Shut up, Lex,” Tobin mumbled and Alex laughed, inspecting the flowers. “They are from Allie.” Alex looked at the flowers again, then at Allie.

“Hey, Christen?” Alex said, looking over her shoulder at the woman who smirked and nodded. Alex chuckled and ruffled Tobin’s hair. “Good job Toby.” Tobin shrugged her off, glaring at her. 

“I should go,” Lindsey said.

“I’ll walk you out,” Allie jumped up and Christen smirked as they walked by.

“Enjoy.” She winked.

“Save it for your wife, Chris.” Allie snapped at Christen who just smiled back at her.

“Why is Allie walking the delivery person out?” Tobin asked and Kelley groaned moving over to her.

“Because, young Toby, she is in lust for the woman.”

“What?” 

“She likes her Toby,” Alex said with a smile and Tobin nodded. 

“Oh…”

“Yeah,” Kelley said, rolling her eyes.

“I better get back,” Alex said, looking at her phone. 

“Hey Alex, want to grab drinks later?”

“Sure. You in, Christen? Tobs?”

“Date night,” Christen said, lifting her left hand up and pointing to her ring.

“I swear, you do that every time…” Alex laughed.

“What, I can’t show that I love my wife?”

“Oh, so it’s back to wife now?” Kelley asked cheekily, “for two weeks it's been ‘that heathen that scratched my baby’.”

A silence profound enough to hear a pin drop descended as everyone turned to look at Kelley with disbelief.

“Why! Why would you bring that up?” Alex groaned dropping her head to Tobin’s shoulder. 

Kelley looked around the group, finally noticing the shadow that was cast over Christen’s face. “I’ve made a terrible mistake...” Kelley gasped, glancing nervously at her co-workers.

Christen brought a hand to her temple, a sure-fire sign of an incoming rant. “Do you know how much it’s going to cost me?” started Christen, “I mean the paint alone is a discontinued color! I ordered it last week and it still won’t be here until—”

“I’ve got to take this!” Alex exclaimed, grabbing her phone running away like she had a call, leaving everyone in silence

“She so faked that, huh?” Kelley asked, pointing in the direction Alex had fled and Tobin nodded. “She’s getting much better at that.”

“Geez Kelley, why don’t you just go tell her you love her already?” Tobin huffed, making Christen burst out laughing.

x-x-x

Hope flipped through the magazine that Lindsey had brought, feet up on the counter as she waited for anyone to come in and need her. Afternoons, anytime before four really, were always slow. They would spend hours cleaning or trying to make new designs. Today, Hope decided to forego this and read the tabloid that she normally hated instead. She looked up when the bell, that Lindsey had insisted on above the door, rang. Hope’s jaw nearly dropped when she saw the woman walking in. She moved to get to her feet but her ankle caught on the counter knocking her to the floor.

“Oh shit,” the woman said rushing over. She looked down at Hope who was holding her shoulder. “You ok?”

Hope nodded. “Yeah, happens all the time.” Hope internally groaned at her answer but the woman smiled and offered her a hand up. She pulled Hope to her feet and Hope dusted herself off. “How can I help you?”

“Well, I got these flowers today, and my co-workers were chuckling… and I know flowers have meanings but I honestly don’t even know how to figure out what they are so I decided to come here. Ash raves about you guys.”

“That’s cause we’ve saved Ashlyn’s marriage more than once. Those daily arrangements to Christen these last few weeks have been great.”

“Well, she did damage the Camero. Christen even told Ash before they got married she’d choose the car over her.”

“Really now?” Hope chuckled.

“I think it’s just a threat, Chris loves her.” Tobin gave a side smile and Hope nodded. 

“Alright, so what did you get?” Hope asked.

“I’m Tobin by the way, and I got these.” Tobin pulled her phone out, pulling a picture up. Hope had to choke back a laugh. 

“Those…” Hope chuckled and Tobin narrowed her eyes at her. 

“These…”

“Well, I can tell you for certain that you should get whoever sent those to you back.” Hope offered and Tobin chuckled. 

“Trust me, I will.”

“So these,” Hope pointed to the Foxglove, “mean insincerity, stupidity, uselessness, you have disappointed me, and hatred,” Hope said, quickly feeling her own cheeks heat up as she spoke. She could feel Tobin’s gaze on her, inspecting her almost.

“You made this, didn’t you?”

“I plead the fifth.” 

“It’s your job, I guess I can’t blame you.” Tobin chuckled. “And all for a piece of cake that she left alone for a whole day.” Hope laughed and Tobin smiled at her. They both turned to look at the door when the bell rang out, standing there was Allie and Lindsey who stared back at them. 

“Well now, this is awkward,” Allie said and Tobin rolled her eyes. 

“Maybe next time you’ll actually eat the cake instead of spending money to passively aggressively call me useless.” 

“Personally, I liked the ‘you’ve disappointed me’ ones the best,” Allie smirked at Tobin who rolled her eyes, looking back at Hope.

“I might let you off the hook though.”

“Might?” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow at Allie. “For what?”

“Eating my cake, duh.”

“Well now, how would I get off the hook?” Tobin asked and Allie smiled, looking over at Lindsey who nodded.

“You and Hope agree to double with Lindsey and I one night.” Tobin gawked at Allie who stood there, smiling like the cat that got the canary.

“Deal,” Hope said reaching her hand out, Allie shook it. “Just after our first real date, got it?” Hope asked Tobin who nodded.

“Yeah, loud and clear.” Tobin smiled back.

x-x-x

**One year later.**

“So, babe, you know I love you and don’t mean to be mean or rude, but how did you know Tobin and Hope liked each other? You really aren’t the type of person to pick up on those signals.” Allie asked as she laid back against Lindsey in bed. Lindsey chuckled, wrapping her arms around Allie.

“Easy. Christen told me that Hope would be Tobin’s type. She also told Tobin to come to the store for answers, and that she had to talk to a woman named Hope.” Lindsey tilted Allie’s face up, kissing her. 

“So Christen was the mastermind?”

“Pretty much.” Lindsey smirked. “With how often Ash is at our store. you tend to get to know the regulars pretty well, and considering Christen would call and fill us in on exactly what poor Ash had done that time, well, she’s the best mastermind to have.” Lindsey leaned down again, slowly kissing Allie. 

“I guess I owe her then.”

“Don’t worry about it, I already paid her back. I fixed the Camaro.”

“You’re one good friend, Horan.”

“I try to be, so do you though.”

“Unless cake is involved.” Lindsey smirked as Allie kissed her again.

“No, all bets are off with cake around or well, cake missing.”

“And it’s not like you aren’t either.”

“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lindsey said, avoiding Allie’s gaze.

“Oh don’t even try it. I know your arrangements like the back of my hand now and fake sending flowers to Alex and Kelley till they caught on.. Smooth move, Lindsey.”

“I swear, that was all Hope. But seriously, someone had to push them together. The hopeless flirting was too much.”

“You weren’t even witnessing it!”

“Second hand was enough. I can’t believe you guys dealt with it for years!” Lindsey laughed as Allie grinned connecting their lips again. She nipped at Lindsey’s lower lip. 

“And now you get to do the flowers for their wedding.”

“See. I wasn’t expecting them to move that fast though.”

“After years and years of them dancing around it, none of us are shocked. So they going to get the family and friend’s discount?”

“With all the free flowers they’ve gotten already? I should charge them double.” 

Allie laughed before moving to straddle Lindsey, pinning her to the bed. “Any way I can convince you otherwise?”

“There's a few ways I think you might be able to.” Lindsey smirked as Allie kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is floating around Tumblr somewhere and just begged to be written. Hope you guys liked it, let me know what you think!


End file.
